User talk:Kooshmeister
—Scott (talk) 17:22, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Russians Are these Russian Soldier 2 / Russian Soldier 3 names their officially credited names? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 20:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) *That's what they're called in the credits on IMDB.com. And since no names are given in James Rollins' novelization (annoyingly), I don't know what else to call them. - Kooshmeister **Grant and Roosevelt? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 09:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ***Oh, those. I don't think those are their real names, just aliases. Dovchenko's uniform says "Truman" on it, and we know his name is not Truman, therefore "Grant" and "Roosevelt" (decidedly un-Russian names) are likely not those soldiers' real names). - Kooshmeister ****I know they're joke nicknames using US presidents, Mac calls a truck driver Boris aswell (which I assume is a generic nickname), it's just that if they are their names used in the film it's better to have those than numeric designations to differentiate. By the way, if you didn't know already you can sign your name with four ~~~~ instead of having to type out Kooshmeister each time. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 10:16, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *****Well and good, but what about poor Russian Soldier 1? Is he in the Nevada scenes and if so, what's his alias on his uniform? I want to assume he's the one Mac calls Boris. XD Kooshmeister 10:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ******Something for the DVD zoom feature. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:28, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *Aslo what about Jefferson? I didn`t get to met him at all? *Well, He is one of the two soldiers in a truck when Indiana Jones acciently went to the back of the cab of the truck. Aslo Russian Soldier 3 was in the truck *Dunno if you're still around but if you are, would you be able to take a gander at the names of the truck Russians at the start of Crystal Skull (They ones who look out at the car then sit back), please? Three aliases are on view and I'd like another opinion on what they are or could be since they're not US presidents. looks like "ALEX", "(G?)ORE" and "MARELLI". Vetinari(Appointment) 14:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Nazis *Any chance you can offer any insight into this Nazi Soldier entry that's been made? Looking at the screenplay he's "Periscope Soldier" but it seems weird that he's not one of the credited cast with him having a speaking role (unlike certain missing college professors). Closest IMDB has is "German Soldier", nothing on TheRaider.net. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) **Oh, him. Yeah he's the soldier who looks through the tank periscope and gets bonked with the handle. I didn't submit that, though. According to IMDB, he's played by an uncredited Nick Gillard. I'd keep the character listed, I guess, but change his name to what's in the script, same as with the Blond Driver. It's closest he's got to an official name without being credited. - Kooshmeister ***And, I made that post there. I just forgot to log in. Which I did just now. Just clarifying. - Kooshmeister Americans *You have the KotCS (adult) novel, right? I think I made a mistake in placing Don and Maggie Stanforth in the novel appearances. They're in the junior book. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) **Yeah, I have it. If you want I can thumb through it and see if they appear or are mentioned. I think only Deirdre is mentioned though. - Kooshmeister ***Yes please. I got the information from John Jackson Miller's website and couldn't go check because the specific issue notes are down. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 20:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ****Don and Maggie don't actually appear, but are mentioned by Stanforth as having gone out to dinner with his wife. It's also revealed they're both grown up and employed. - Kooshmeister *****Thank you. Are they actually mentioned by name? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 22:16, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ******Yes. - Kooshmeister Heeeyyyyyyyy!!!!! I know you! You did that Gobler collage on Deviantart! I'm DJandManaphy! I loooooooooooooooove Gobler!!! <3 -CheebaSan *Yes, that would be me. Always nice to meet a gellow Gobler fan. :) - Kooshmeister TLC Nazis in Hatay/ Grail Temple Based on the uniforms, would those soldiers (examples are the Periscope Soldier and Helmut be in the Wehrmacht or in the SS? They are under the command of Vogel, who is an SS officer, however he does dress in a Wehrmacht uniform in the desert. My guess is they're Wehrmacht uniforms, however I am unable to determine. Raiden X 19:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Vogel isn't in a Wehrmacht uniform in Hatay; his hat still has the Totenkopf on it. As for the soldiers, their uniforms are hopelessly generic (even moreso than the guys in Raiders) but since they're under the command of an SS officer and are wearing Nazi armbands (which the Wehrmacht guys in Raiders did not) I'll go out on a limb and say they're SS, too. - Kooshmeister Ginyus *Welcome back. I was actually looking at your DeviantArt just the other day. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 20:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! I got sort of drawn back in just a tad. :) - Kooshmeister **Welcome back again, by the way. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 12:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC)